


Can I Be Cool Too?

by Ako_IO



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ako_IO/pseuds/Ako_IO
Summary: Roselia and Poppin Party come together to create a joint live show between the two bands. Arisa gets stuck with Ako as her planning partner, and maybe, JUST maybe catches feelings.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Udagawa Ako
Kudos: 15





	1. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi makes a proposal

Arisa still can’t believe Yukina-senpai actually invited them to Roselia’s newest live the other day, in fact she’s still thinking about it after the live show was over.

“That was so, so, so! Kira Kira Doki Doki!!” Kasumi exclaimed when they walked out  
“I totally know what you mean” said O-Tae, “Their concert reminded me of when Oddie eats 3 carrots instead of just 2”  
“Really? I thought it was more like when freshly baked bread comes out of the oven, worth the wait!”  
“What are you guys even talking about?! Can’t you just say it was cool or something? Why all the analogies?”  
But even Arisa had to admit, no matter what you compared it too it was good. Really good.  
“Oh Yukina-senpai! Your live was so cool! You guys were sparkling on stage a whole lot today!!” we all turned to look at Yukina-senpai who just walked out of CiRCLE with Lisa-san in tow.  
“Haha, really?! Did you hear that Yukina? Sparkling!” she seemed to laugh at something she thought funny, probably an inside joke, but that didn’t stop Kasumi from laughing too  
“Really! Actually”, she paused to think, “ We should put on a joint live together!”  
“WHAT?!?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been a week since Kasumi proposed a group live and a week since Yukina-senpai mysteriously agreed to it  
”I’m just surprised she didn’t say something like ‘Roselia doesn’t play with amateurs’ not agree!” Arisa adds to the ongoing conversation.  
“Well we have been hanging out with more Roselia members recently” Rimi says “I mean, Arisa is in the student council with Hikawa-senpai and Rinko-senpai, Asuka-chan hangs out with Ako-chan and Lisa-san is practically friends with everyone! Maybe now that we’re more friendly with each other, Yukina-senpai figured we could play together?” before anyone could entertain that thought the door swung open to reveal Roselia. 

As they started the meeting Arisa could feel her heart racing. Just how intense is this live going to be?! How much practice will Yukina-senpai even want?! Am I even going to have any time to care for my bonsai?! she thought, but surprisingly Sayo-senpai washed her worries away  
“We’ve decided that we should do a fairly laid-back live show, for the benefit of both bands of course” oh thank god, my schedule stays alive for another day.  
“Anyways we should split into groups of 2 to complete tasks, Shirokane-san can you explain the groups?”  
“Uhm- o-of course, I and whoever decides to join me... will be making the costumes..., Imai-san… and whoever helps her will be taking care of food… and the afterparty, Yukina-san will be working... on a new song, Hikawa-san… on reserving the… event and the schedules… and Ako-chan… will be working on… decorations…”  
“Yep!” Ako interrupts “Ako’s gonna make the coolest decorations ever!!”  
“Well we should start picking out what jobs we want, you guys”  
“Yeah, Saaya’s right! Well in that case I’ll go with Yukina-senpai! I am the lead singer after all!”  
“Good luck, Yukina-senpai, Kasumi’s kinda difficult when it comes to lyrics”  
“Hey! Arisaaa~”  
Everyone laughs at Kasumi lying down on the table 'in betrayal'  
“Haha, Lisa-san, mind if I help with the afterparty and snacks?”  
“Of course not! We could make bread for everyone!”  
“I’ve always been interested in your beautiful designs Rinko-senpai! Do you mind if I helped you?”  
“Your….help is always...appreciated….Ushigome-san…”  
“So I’ll help with the booking, oh I know, we should ask ROCK if we can do it Galaxy!”  
“We should at least look at other options first Hanazono-san!”  
“Well” As Kasumi turns to look at Arisa, all the other girls do too, “That just leaves you and Ako on decorations!”  
“Don’t worry Arisa! Together we’ll make the coolest decorations this world has ever seen!!” and Ako smiles at her.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa learns a little more about Ako

Something was bothering Arisa.  
The feeling wormed its way into her brain for the past couple of days and made it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything else, in fact it was only at lunch that day that she could put her finger on what was bothering her.  
“HEY ARISAAA!!”  
“Huh?? Kasumi? Why are you yelling at me!”  
Kasumi pouted “Arisaaaa you were zoning out again!”  
“Yeah, you’ve been like this all week…” Saaya said with worry “is there something you’re not telling us?”  
“Nah, don’t worry” Yeah. there was no way she was going to make her friends worry again, like that show last year. “I just realized recently, that I really don’t know anything about Ako-chan...we’ve never even talked before…”  
“Weeeelll if you wanna know about Ako you could’ve just asked” Kasumi suddenly jumped up “Ako’s suppperrr cute! She’s all squishy you know?! Oh! And she says some super cool stuff!”  
“Uh, Kasumi that's...not really what I'm looking for…”  
“Ako-chan’s a sweet girl” Saaya interrupts “She says some..uh strange things sometimes, but she’s always trying to help the downtown area out, like with her dances!”  
Oh yeah thats right Ako dances. Memories of the New Years party came flooding back. I guess I forgot about that.  
“If you need more info I’m pretty sure Rinko-senpai will be happy to fill you in, she and Ako-chan are best friends after all”  
“Ah! Right! Thanks Saaya! I completely forgot!”  
“Hey! Where’s my thanks too Arisa!!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Alright, this meeting is over, you may all leave now”  
At Sayo’s words all the student council members started to head to the door, but Arisa hung back. Just as Rinko started to head out the door called out.  
“Uhm! Rinko-senpai, can I ask you a question?” she had obviously caught Rinko off guard, but it seems she had also caught Sayo’s attention too.  
“If you had a question about the meeting, you should have asked during it.”  
“Uh actually this isn’t about the meeting at all,” Arisa nervously swung back and forth “I was just wondering about Ako-chan. I mean, we’ve never spoken to each other and now we’re supposed to be working together…”  
“Ah….I understand….”  
“So do I, I-We’ll answer your questions to the best of our ability”  
“Ah thanks! So how does Ako-chan usually work? I uhm just wanna know if i have another Kasumi on my hands”  
Rinko gave a short chuckle “Ako-chan is actually pretty dedicated, once she puts her mind to something she’ll give it her best.”  
“I don’t necessarily agree with that…” Sayo huffs “She’s pretty dedicated to playing the drums, yet whenever our breaks end she always complains”  
Both Rinko and Arisa were laughing now  
“Oh Hi..kawa-san….didn’t you hear at the...meeting? She said….sh-she’d make the coolest...decorations ever….that means….she’s putting in her...all….she even told me….herself”  
“I suppose so, but Ichigaya-san, make sure she doesn’t slack off too much.” Sayo gave a soft smile  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ako was pretty sure the meeting would go off without a hitch. I may have never really talked to Arisa but RinRin is always talking about how she helps out with student council stuff and Sayo-san said she was "a respectable worker" which is basically super cool in Sayo-san language! Uuuuu! I can't wait for tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubled uploaded today! I'm making a schedule for this fic too but that'll be in the notes of the next chapter, so make sure to read it!


	3. Witches 'N Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako and Arisa have a meeting

To say Arisa was nervous was an understatement. She could barely sit still the whole day and checked over her list of necessities at least 20 times. Why am I so nervous? It's not like Ako-chans a stranger, and I even got some advice from Sayo-senpai and Rinko-senpai! Just as she was placing down some last minute snacks, someone practically jumped down the basement staircase.  
“BAM! The Dark Princess Ako has arrived uhmmm…..something something Heed my call!!! Fufu how’d you like that entrance! Cool right!” Ako had arrived.  
“Uhh yeah, cool...i guess…”  
“Yay! Ooo! Are those snacks?!” Ako quickly sat down on the couch and took something from the bowl.  
“So um...Ako-chan do you-”  
“Do I have any ideas for the decorations? Totally!” Yikes! She stole that line before I could even think it. Ako reached around and took off a small backpack she was wearing, it was all black but the zippers were a bright red and there were, what looked like small bat wings attached to the front.  
“Here!” She pulled out a big sketch book. How can that even fit in that tiny bag?! “But before we begin I have a very important question for you…” Arisa gulped, what was the question? What was so important Ako had to derail the meeting?! Arisa didn’t have a clue why, but she was a tiny bit hopeful it was-  
“Are you a witch?!”  
“Hu-What?!”  
“You totally are, aren’t you! Fufu you can’t fool Dark Princess Ako’s cursed eye! I perceived your….uh what were they called again? Those mini trees?”  
“Y-You mean bonsai?”  
“Yes! I perceived your bonsai that you kept hidden from...uh...mortal eyes!” Arisa figured it would just be easier to just go along with whatever she was saying, but she couldn’t deny her stunts were just a little cute….  
“A-Ah! You got me, you must be uh pretty powerful to see through my disguise?”  
“Ah! Really! I was right!” Her eyes lit up “U-Uh! I mean...fufu of course! Dark Princess Ako is the most powerful….uh demon ever!!”  
“Well, ‘Dark Princess Ako’, what ideas do you have for the decorations for our dark masquerade?”  
“Whoa! You’re super good at this! Ah yeah! Actually I just came up with a new idea! Why don’t we do a witch themed Ma-? Masqu-? um! Live!”  
“A witch theme? How would we do that?”  
“Well we could use some of your mini trees and make the stage look like a forest!”  
“That's..not a bad idea..but i doubt just my bonsai could make that effect..”  
“Then we’ll get more! I want to do roses in Roselias colors too!”  
“Huh, wait roses? Can you even get your hands on flower arrangements?”  
“I know a person! Don’t worry! More importantly do you want to add something?” she flipped open her sketchbook and started to doodle something. Something I want to add? Suddenly her mind went back to Kasumi and stars “Actually I do have something….”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The flashing lights in the arcade were hurting Arisa’s head. How can someone be in here for one minute? Let alone an hour! She was quickly thrown out of her thoughts however when Ako took her arm and pointed to a very flashy game.  
“Thusd isdd thfds thsdfd oneffdas arsdisa”  
“Huh? What did you say?” the noises of beeping and computerized voices drowned out Ako’s voice.  
“I SAID, THIS IS THE ONE ARISA!” Ako shouted right in her ear.  
“Ouch! Ok, Ok i get it! Don’t shout in my ear like that.”  
Ako just ignored her and dragged her to the game. It was a big circular screen with buttons on a panel near the bottom, they were brightly flashing their colors, blue, purple and red. At the top there was a sign that read NFO, and the screen was flashing the same sign, with the added words ‘the RPG adventure’ and ‘play game’.  
“The level I was telling you about is the third level, so be ready to take notes!”  
Somehow, Ako had convinced Arisa to go to the arcade with her. They were having trouble with discerning what exactly a ‘witch theme’ was and disagreed with each other's ideas, so Ako mentioned that the new NFO arcade game had a witch themed level and promptly decided that they were going to the arcade to “research”.  
“I’m ready!” Arisa held out her notebook as Ako started up the game. She was pretty focused for the first couple of minutes, but Ako continued through the level slashing monsters at inhuman speeds she became entranced.  
“How are you doing that?!” she exclaimed, when Ako hit the second level.  
“I'm tapping the buttons.”  
“I can see that, I meant how are you doing that so fast?”  
“Fufu...I can't let all of my secrets escape to the public!” Guess I should have seen that coming.  
“Um..did you think that was cool…?”  
“Hm? What was cool?”  
“NOTHING! Let’s get to the third level!” Ako kept playing and the third level came….and went Arisa hated to admit it, but she was so pulled into Ako’s playing that she completely forgot to take notes and only realized on….  
“WAIT! How’d we get to level 20?!”  
“Huh? AH! You’re right! We can probably stop playing now…” Ako looked a little sad saying that and Arisa also felt a pang of regret.  
“Well let's look at the notes you took!”  
“Ah-” Arisa looked down at her completely blank page “I think I forgot..”  
“Uuuuu” Ako played with her hands “Well I guess this was useless…, but I still have free time, do you think we could stay here a little longer...pretty please!”  
“Auh!” Arisa was a little taken aback by Ako’s sudden request, normally with Kasumi or O-Tae she could just say “no” normally but, for some reason when faced with Ako’s big puppy eyes….  
“I guess so! I-I mean we can’t just waste the day!”  
“Yay~ you’re the best Arisa!” Arisa felt her face heat up, and she turned away.  
“It’s no big deal! No need for all of that!” Ako’s attention had already shifted to some other game.  
“AH! Look at that!! They have that figure here?! We have to try and get it!” Arisa smiled at her as Ako dragged her to a claw game machine...there was just something about her...Arisa couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew Ako was special somehow…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ako parted ways with Arisa at the station in front of the mall, and started making her way home. I gotta think about what I should text her when I get home! Ako thought. Arisa had suggested swapping phone numbers just before they left the mall and Ako was all too happy to oblige. When she entered her house and took off her shoes, she immediately booked it to Tomoe’s room and threw open the door.  
“ONEE-CHAN, ONEE-CHAN! GUESS WHAT!”  
“Whoa, Ako! What’s the rush?”  
“Onee-chan! Ako’s in love!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new schedule for uploads is every other Friday! Thank you for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to you Rob.  
> Thanks for reading this!!! This is my first fic EVER so please go easy on me. Stan AriAko and follow me on Twitter @Ako_io_


End file.
